Vampire in the Tower
by Passe on an Angel
Summary: [AU VincentOlette, onesided Roxette] 'Freaking VAMPIRES in my HOUSE eating my DOG.' '...You don't have a dog.' 'NOT ANYMORE I DON'T'
1. 01 :: Anfangen

A/N: _I'm probably going to hell. Began this whilst I was in the hospital, finished after a hot bath and some cocoa. I come up with strange pairings sometimes... As SOON as I get my tablet hooked up I'm gonna do fanart of these two. Hoyeah._

_It was originally titled 'Hitohada'(and it still is I think, in my profile...), but I changed it after a few revisions. This WAS a one-shot... until I decided that it would be cooler if it wasn't. I intend for this to last for at least five chapters. Maybe more. Hah._

Pairings? _Vincette! First Vincette EVAR!_

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy VII, or anything else that's copyrighted.

Flamers: Will be responded to with various 'your mom' jokes in rapid succession via review response. Don't flame me, I'll eat your children.

Summary: AU; Vincent/Olette, one-sided Roxette "Freaking VAMPIRES in my HOUSE eating my DOG." "...You don't have a dog." "NOT ANYMORE I DON'T!"

**WARNING:** I am the very model

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vampire in the Tower

01 :: Anfangen

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olette was stalking a vampire.

Really. Who _doesn't_ stalk vampires?

Hayner had gotten the idea. Pence said it would be fun. Olette reminded them of their homework responsibilities. Of course, Hayner found a way to integrate homework into his little adventure. They were doing a report on the History of Twilight Town. More specifically, the creepy buildings that nobody goes into anymore. The Old Mansion, the Twilight Tower, Hayner's basement, and anything else creepy old ladies that bake children could be in.

Maybe it was the feeling of absence that caused them to fill their time with childish fancies. It had been almost a year since Sora and Kairi left, since those white and black creatures stopped showing up. What did Sora call them? It didn't matter. Hayner and Seifer were still having their little ego war; Rai, Pence, Fuu, and Olette were just along for the ride.

The fights always felt uneven, even though they were perfectly matched.

The decided the tower would be a good place to start. Despite it's upbeat appearance, the Twilight Tower was home to quite a few spooky stories. The trio would always hang out on the top, but that's not where the stories originated. Apparently, there was a secret abandoned lab underneath the structure. All they needed to do was find it, claim the discovery, and become rich and famous because of it.

Or get assassinated by evil government ninjas.

It was a 50/50 chance.

In her mind, Olette was hiding under her bed with the boogeyman. In reality, she, Hayner, and Pence were standing in front of an incredibly spooky tower. It normally wasn't scary at all, they would visit frequently. However, with the loom of thunderheads and a flash of lightning it suddenly became very ominous. Who's job was it to check the weather reports? Naturally, Hayner's.

Pence was shaking, of course he was. Despite the fact that Olette was more emotional, it was clear that he was the weakest. Then again, Hayner was quite possibly the dumbest... What did that make Olette? She wasn't the ring leader(that job was mistakenly left to Hayner), nor the strongest. She was just the tomboyish, slightly sophisticated one.

Hah. Sophisticated, _right_. She used to be able to beat Hayner at arm wrestling. What ever happened to that?

Olette adjusted her orange hoodie, hanging her orange umbrella(with a yellow flower on it) on her arm. Orange and yellow reminded her of the sun, high in the sky melting the snow and heating the planet. Olette couldn't see the sun right then.

The brunette glanced at her watch. 6:00PM.

"Do you think this is a good idea? The last train home is going to be here in an hour." Hayner gave her a sideways glance.

"We'll be back in plenty of time, Olette. We're probably not even going to find anything."

"Then why are we going?" Olette asked, Hayner glared and marched forward, Pence followed. Olette sighed loudly, pulling up her hood. There was no way she was going to get any bugs or dust in her hair; she wasn't going to have enough time to shower tonight. Lightning flashed again just as the door closed.

Four doorways: one to the stairs, one to the living quarters, one to the kitchen, one to the library. Olette inwardly groaned, she knew what Hayner was going to suggest...

"We should split up." Did she win a prize for guess correctly, Bob?

"That's a really stupid idea." Olette commented, Hayner glared again. It is! Olette knew he'd seen slasher movies before, they ninja'd there way in to see one. Olette did not want to become the youngest person in the obituary the next morning.

"You're just a chicken." Damn right she was, he should have been too! The were going into an unfamiliar place famous for its ghost stories.

"I'm _not_ scared," she stated, placing a hand on her hip, "I just don't want you two to get lost and make me miss my train!" Well, it wasn't like they would know she lied.

"How about we just leave at 6:50? If either of you gets lost I'll come back in the morning and get'cha." Like he had _such_ a great sense of direction.

"Fine!" Olette nearly shouted, crossing her arms. If Pence could, he would have sweat dropped, but this wasn't an anime. Olette huffed and stormed into the library, Hayner went in the opposite direction. Pence... decided to go in the remaining doorway.

Such a _promising_ beginning.

The library was full of dusty, old bookshelves and broken glass. Some of the windows were boarded up, most were just covered in scotch tape. Thirty years before Olette was born there was a horrible blizzard that covered half the town in ten feet of snow. According to her father quite a few people died, including the keeper of the tower. It was a sad event, there was no warning of it. The memorial ceremony was being held in a few weeks.

Olette cooled down rather fast, she couldn't stay mad at Hayner for very long. They were childhood friends, after all. Hayner had probably calmed down as well.

There was nothing interesting about the library. It wasn't even scary anymore. There were no giant books to fall over and kill her, no creepy bats flying around. The cobwebs were in corners, nowhere near her hair. Olette browsed through the isles, looking for anything interesting enough for her report. Nothing so-

That's when she spotted it. A large, white binder titled _'Case Reports' _glaring at her from the highest shelf. No doubt it would have something to do with Twilight Tower and, if it didn't, she'd at least have something for show. Olette wasn't nearly tall enough to reach it alone, but there was a small stool by the door...

It was a really bad idea. Hayner's really bad ideas always seemed to work, why wouldn't hers?

Because Olette was the _sophisticated_ one.

_Right._

Olette placed the stool directly under the binder because it was the easiest place to reach it from. What she didn't know is that she was standing over a door that was made of wood. Wood that happened to have rotted to the point where it was very breakable. She _just_ managed to grab the binder when the floor gave in. Olette attempted to grab the bookcase to steady herself, but instead it came with her.

Instead of hitting the ground and being crushed, Olette went through the floor.

Cue the loud scream and the blacking out.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Olette came to she noticed three very distinct things. One, she was on a flight of stairs. Two, the bookcase was blocking her only escape route. Three, there was a dim light coming from the opposite direction.

Now, Olette knew she should have called for Hayner or Pence but... that light was so enticing. She had to check it out. Maybe she'd discover something to rub Hayner's nose in.

The room wasn't very large, maybe the size of a standard locker room. It was full of ancient(by today's standards) scientific equipment. Test tubes and large machines lined up every which way. Broken glass and torn paper. The area looked to have gone through hell. Or it was the last room Hayner occupied.

That's when she spotted it. Then again, it was hard to miss. A large, black coffin with a red cross painted across the cover. Everything in the room was technical, dusty, and broken except for this. It was in near perfect condition and looked well cared for. Olette's ankle pain seemed to dull away as she inched closer to it. What could a peak inside hurt? It wasn't like there were any real vampires in the tower.

She grabbed the edge of the coffin and found it incredibly easy to move. Its care wasn't just for show, it worked well too. Olette slid the lid to one side... before dropping it with a loud thunk. She quickly slapped a hand over her mouth to muffle her scream.

There was a _man_ in the _coffin_.

Not just a skeleton, oh no. Olette could handle a skeleton. A _real_ man with long black hair and sickly pale skin(no duh). His clothing was funny, a black-belt shirt... thing and a red cloak. One of his arms was encased in a gold colored claw. Despite the situation Olette thought his cloak looked incredibly cool.

She didn't really know what to do. There was a man in a coffin in a secret lab. What could she do? Run around like a chicken with her head cut off? Call the police?

Calling the police would be a good idea, but her arms wouldn't move. Thus, she couldn't get her orange cellphone and deliver a hysteric 911 call at 6:29PM, February 3rd.

The second she moved her hands the mans eyes snapped open. Olette froze again. Maybe he was like a T-rex and couldn't see her unless she moved. Yeah, where had she heard that? Most likely Hayner again.

He was staring right at her. His eyes - they reminded her of Fuu's. Deep red with a tinge of pain, no other emotion.

Olette screamed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vampire in the Tower

01 :: End

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: _Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go wash the dye out of my hair. It's starting to burn..._

Review, please. -puppy dog eyes-


	2. 02 :: Vampire Zombie Rat Overlord

A/N: _I only had about two hours to write this. Mom's got a week off from work(she deserves it) and is probably going to be on the computer for most of it. I got a window of opportunity when she went downstairs to watch a movie. Forgive any grammatical errors. I'm on a time limit here._

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy VII, or anything else that's copyrighted.

Flamers: Go ahead and flame, but you've been warned.

**WARNING:** Damn won't let me use my squiggly line! FROWNY-FACE AT THAT!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vampire in the Tower

02 :: Vampire Zombie Rat Overlord

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"...Ah..." Olette stated in the most normal voice she could.

The vampire-zombie-coffin man blinked, arching an elegant eyebrow.

"...Aaaah..." She was attempting to say other things, but her mouth couldn't comprehend the messages it was sent. The vampire-zombie almost looked amused... or hungry, Olette couldn't tell. She hoped it wasn't the latter.

The man eyed her cautiously and stepped out of the coffin, most likely to retrieve the lid. The shocked brunette continued her normal -slightly hysterical- toned 'scream'. The wound on her ankle began to burn again. _'It's just a cut,' _she thought, _'nothing to worry about.'_ Unless, of course, the vampire-zombie WAS hungry. ...Where did she get 'zombie' from? He could have just been a vampire, but not even vampires are that pale.

Why not just ask him?

Surprisingly, Olette found her voice again, "...Are you a vampire-zombie?" The vampire-zombie's left eye twitched ever so slightly, she didn't even notice.

"I have nothing to say to strangers. Get out." the man deadpanned. She had only known him for a minute, but Olette already knew that was his normal tone. Even, deep, a hint of angst. Again, she was reminded of the male version of Fuu. Then again, not even Fuu had this aura of tragedy and sadness. Olette absently clutched the 'Case Report' binder. Hah, her grades were saved! Maybe she could bring Mr. Not-So-Vampire-Zombie in and get extra credit.

"...Are you just a vampire?" she asked.

"No." He didn't twitch that time.

"Zombie?"

"..." Olette translated that as 'No, you idiot, now shut the hell up'.

"What are you?" The conversation made the man increasingly irritated, while Olette became more comfortable. Her questions had childhood innocence laced through the words. She wasn't trying to be inconsiderate or mean, she truly wanted to know.

"..." he didn't answer again, instead grabbing the edge of his coffin lid.

"The _least_ you could do is tell me your name." the brunette pouted, crossing her arms over her chest, "It's rude to ignore somebody-!"

"Leave this place." The coffin door slammed shut, Olette glared a hole in it.

"You can't just shut me out! I need your help!" she yelled, shoving the door off again. The man looked mildly surprised, or that may have been her imagination. Nobody had never been this persistent. He hadn't heard a real human voice in so long...

"Let me sleep." the man muttered.

"You can go back to sleep when you get me out of here." the brunette stated, her face was flushed. Olette grabbed his real arm and attempted to drag him out. _He_ wasn't going to ignore _her_. The man arched an eyebrow again; this was mildly entertaining.

"Go back the way you came." Olette felt a vein in her forehead throb. This wasn't an unusual occurrence, but normally only Hayner could irritate her this much.

"I would if I could but I got blocked in! Is there any other way out?"

The man thought for a moment. Killing her would bring more from the town above, and he did not want that. Without a word he unhooked her arms from his and began walking towards the stairway.

"Come." he ordered. Olette limped after him, the pain from her ankle returning with a vengeance. Her father was most likely going to kill her, and she was going to miss soccer practice for a while. At least she had the folder! Her one triumph over the situation. The man ignored her trouble, moving a bookshelf to one-side with incredible ease.

A secret passage in an underground science lab. How _quaint_.

The man walked through the doorway and into a maze-like hallway. Several different doors were lined on the wall. Olette almost wanted to wander off to see what was behind them, but decided against it. She was the sensible one who wasn't going to get killed by a zombie lab rat. The brunette bit back a laugh. Zombie lab rats from OUTER SPACE!

Oooh, _scary_.

Olette absently grabbed the mans hand as the hallways got darker. He didn't seem to mind, but they both knew he was slightly irritated by it. Fresh air graced their lungs sooner than Olette thought. The man shoved another door open and, viola, they were out.

The passage landed them right outside Twilight Tower and another building. Olette always wondered what that door lead to... And then she smelt it. Smoke. The tower was now a mix of her two favorite colors and red.

"...Is that Twilight Tower?" Olette asked in an almost inaudible voice. Indeed, it was. The beautiful white tower had been engulfed in flames by the time they got outside. They were too deep in the ground to notice before, but now... The brunette spotted Hayner sitting on a bench, his head in his hands.

"...Hayner, the tower's on fire." Olette said, her voice mimicking Vincent's deadpan.

"Yeah," Hayner said. Olette felt a vein in her forehead throb.

"_Why_ is the tower on fire?" the brunette asked. She could almost feel Vincent's agony. His poor coffin.

"Well," Hayner began, this was going to be good, "I thought they might've had some secret compartment in the kitchen or something. So, I twisted all the nobs I could find... and forgot to turn them back..."

Three. Two. One.

"What?" Vincent said it for her, Olette couldn't speak. The sheer _stupidity_ of that... Just... Something dawned on her.

"Where's Pence?" Olette suddenly asked, Hayner almost choked on air.

"I hope he's not where I think he is..." he muttered, Olette felt the vein burst.

"_PENCE_!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hayner was not going to have to face an unintentional manslaughter charge.

At least, not that week.

Pence had decided to ditch both you and Hayner after your little drama session. Unfortunately, he neglected to tell them. Twilight Tower had long burned down before Olette got the idea of calling Pence's cell. His mother answered with an angry rant about how they were making their parents worry. When Olette had explained what happened... well, all hell broke lose. On that side of town. Hayner and Olette were perfectly safe where they stood.

Olette's father wasn't really mean just... strict. It was a normal type of strict, though. Be home by a certain time, get your homework finished, don't go exploring dangerous places with those idiot boys. He had actually said that at one point, sometime after Olette broke her wrist running around the forest.

Hayner, unlike Olette and Pence, within Twilight Town, instead of the smaller communities located outside the city. He went home right after they discovered Pence wasn't Kentucky fried. Olette wasn't so lucky, her train had already left by the time she arrived at the station. Luckily, Hayner's mother agreed to drive her home, but first...

"I'm really, _really_ sorry about your coffin!" Olette said, clapping her hands together in a prayer pose. Her relationship with the zombie-vampire rat lord wasn't exactly blossoming.

Hayner and Olette, in return for burning down Twilight Tower, forc- er, allowed the man to stay at the Usual Spot.

"..."

"I know it's not as nice as your coffin, but it's good enough," Olette scoffed, hands on her hips. She turned to him, frowning, "I'll be back tomorrow morning. Don't steal anything, okay?"

Like he would want to.

"By the way, my name's Olette." she waited for a reply, when there was none she sighed and began to leave.

"Vincent Valentine." She almost squeaked. He really knew how to scare a girl.

"Vincent. Okay, I'll remember that."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vampire in the Tower

02 :: End

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: _Considering this is the crack pairing of February(Vincent Valentine's first month! He gets two because he's a vampire AND his last name is Valentine!). Every February for the next million years I will write a Vincette... and it will be goooood._

Next Chapter: Olette starts having strange dreams of another Twilight Town. She, Pence, and Hayner spend the day showing Vincent around Twilight Town. Poor Vinnie.

Thanks to my reviewers! Sephyandme, Shadow, and Tweenkle! For you, candies and an Olette plushie. You guys rock my world! I'm actually honored to have even one review. Three made my day. -tears of joy-

Review or be eaten alive by ugly vampires! XD


	3. 03 :: Orange Pajamas

A/N: _I've decided to have this last somewhere between ten and fifteen chapters. Hoo-hoo. Now all I need to do is decide if this is going to have a happy ending or not. Hohoho._

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy VII, or anything else that's copyrighted.

Flamers: Go ahead and flame, but you've been warned.

**WARNING:** TWO UPDATES IN ONE DAY? OH SHI-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vampire in the Tower

03 :: Orange Pajamas

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Tic tic tic_

"Hello?"

_Tic tic tic_

Olette had had some strange dreams before, most of them occurred when Sora and Kairi first appeared. People in black coats, seas of white and black creatures, a giant heart moon. Later she learned that anybody close to Sora's heart had those dreams at one point or another. Something about destiny. She, however, never had a dream like this before.

The city resembled Twilight Town only... not. Bits and pieces of buildings were cracked off. Some places were still there only they weren't solid, instead they were made up of ones and zeros. Black holes and cracks littered the ground, similar to a war zone. It reminded her of a level of a game she and Pence one played. Why would this place be a corrupted computer game?

Olette was dressed in her favorite orange pajamas, what she went to bed in. That almost confirmed it was a dream, except it felt too real. She could feel herself walking through the Sandlot, towards the Usual Spot. Honestly, she wanted to stop and run home but she felt compelled to walk. Hey, it was her dream, she could do what she totally didn't want!

It was empty, as expected. Most of Olette's dreams didn't have specific people, mostly abstract objects and her cat(she named him Cait, after her father's electronic pet). The Usual Spot was just that - usual. Nothing was out of place, everything was normal, except... There was a lone letter laying on the ground. A single word was scrawled across the front: Olette.

The brunette knew she should have let it be, but her dream was trying to tell her something.

'Might was well get it done and over with, right?' she thought nervously. Something didn't feel right.

As she approached the letter a faint noise of static grew louder and louder. It was starting to irritate her, but Olette kept going. She bent down and picked the letter up. Suddenly it shattered into tiny grains of sand. Olette, startled, pulled back.

The world shifted into a white oblivion. Now it was just Olette and the sand, standing in the middle of a literal nowhere. A soft breeze began blowing the sand away, Olette watched it disappear into the white. Oddly enough, her eyes didn't hurt one bit.

"_Olette_." Startled, she turned quickly and gasped. A blond haired boy, about her age, was standing a few feet away from her. Only, he wasn't like a boy. His left arm, right leg, and parts of his torso were transparent. The missing appendages were pulling in ones and zeros - data from the surrounding area.

"...Will you stay with me?" the boy asked quietly. Olette felt a tinge of pain in her heart. He was familiar, yet she knew they had never met before.

The boy whispered something, Olette couldn't quite hear it. The noise of static grew louder and louder. Her head was going to burst if it kept up.

"- --_ve you --ette_."

"Who... _are_ you?" she asked, her voice cracked slightly.

"_Rox_--"

Everything went dark.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What a strange dream," Olette muttered, walking down a Market road. She purposely avoided wearing anything that looked similar to her pajamas, settling for an orange tank top underneath her orange jacket and tan pants. It was snowing again, she was glad she brought one of her old blankets for Vincent. A breeze blew through her like a hot knife through butter - her scarf really did nothing to stop the cold.

School was cancelled that day because snow was too heavy for the trains to travel. Blizzards weren't common in Twilight Town, but when they happened everybody got up in arms because of the disaster. Most places would be closed except for the government buildings. Olette got a ride into town from her father, who didn't feel inclined enough to ground her for Hayner's stupid stunt.

Hayner, on the other hand, was probably so far into the ground that he was adopted by mole rats. His mother was probably the most strict woman Olette had ever met. It made sense, though. Hayner's stupidity sometimes called for drastic measure that no other mother could pull off.

"Good morning!" Olette chimed as she entered the Usual Spot, putting on a smile. To her surprise, Hayner and Pence were sitting on the couch. Vincent was... in the corner.

"Hey, Olette." the boys chorused, Vincent nodded slightly in acknowledgement. For some reason, that made Olette smile wider.

"Did you finish your reports?" Olette asked, setting the blankets beside Pence.

"Yes, Olette." they chorused again. Olette didn't believe them. Funny, considering she neglected to write her report before bed.

"Really? What did you do it on?" she asked.

"...Fire safety." Hayner grumbled. His mother was most likely behind that.

"The importance of 'Do Not Enter' signs." Pence replied cheerfully. Olette giggled and turned to Vincent. Well, maybe it wasn't a giggle. Olette wasn't girly enough to giggle, so it must have been a chuckle. Yes, a _chuckle_.

Shut up, she's not in denial.

"Whadda'ya wanna to today?" Hayner asked. Wow, he was vibrant that morning, normally they'd lay around the Usual Spot until lunch. The snow must have gotten to him. That... or it was Vincent. Hey may feel threatened by a looming pale ghost-like man in the corner. Olette felt great with him around.

"We can show Vincent around." Pence suggested. Hayner rolled his eyes. Ah, so he didn't like Mr. Vampire-Zombie very much. Too bad.

"That's a great idea. Everything is pretty much closed, but it's something to do. Besides," she flashed a grin at Vincent, "The best things in this town are _never_ closed!"

That may have come out wrong, depending on the rating of Olette's soap opera life.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Sunset Platform and the forest were Olette's favorites. That's, _of course_, where they went. Vincent only complied because Olette assured him that he would not be seen.

Heavy snow had frozen the tree branches, icicles hung from the branches, threatening to break them. A blanket of snow had covered the forest the night before, and had stopped just as they arrived. Hayner made a comment about Vincent chasing away the snow too. Which earned him a glare.

"I like the snow," Pence said, laying down. He began moving his arms and legs quickly, pushing the snow away. Olette smiled brightly, laying a few feet away. She too, began making a snow angel.

"You're such kids." Hayner grumbled, leaning against a tree.

"You should talk!" Olette said, sitting up. Her angel wouldn't be perfect anymore, but that was okay. Neither was she.

Pence gave Hayner a crooked smile, before lugging a wet ball of white powder at him. The blond slipped against the tree and fell, cursing up a storm. Olette covered a giggle with her mouth. It was best not to get on Hayner's bad side, she was in a good mood. When she looked again Hayner was gone, as was Pence.

A large ball of snow came flying from behind a tree, smacking Olette right in the face.

"_HAYNER_!"

Vincent allowed himself a small, unnoticeable smile as the three waged war on each other.

They were cute.

The last stop would be Sunset Platform. They had just enough time to admire the sunset before Hayner and Pence left. They were having a mini-sleep over; Pence's parents would be working late that night and he didn't have a ride.

"Olette," Hayner looked at Vincent, then to Olette, "Are you gonna be okay? You want us to stay?"

Olette shook her head, "We'll be fine. I'll take Vincent back to the Usual Spot and meet up with my dad." He didn't seem convinced, but there wasn't much he could do. His mother would kill him if he missed curfew again. He waved, giving a Vincent a warning glare before running after Pence.

The brunette sighed, watching the sun slowly disappear. Night would appear soon, she wondered if Vincent would be warm enough. The Usual Spot didn't have any particular heating system. Maybe she could take the space heater from the basement...

"Hey, Vincent?"

"...Yes?" Wow, he answered her. Maybe it was the magical appearance of the sun's reflection in the snow.

"I'm sorry for getting your home burnt down but," It wasn't _her_ fault anyway, "I don't regret it."

"Hn."

"You're nice to have around."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vampire in the Tower

03 :: End

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: _These chapter titles are really thought of last minute... Heh. I'm proud of myself. Popping out a decent chapter in less than three hours. Hoyeah. Who da man? I da man... even though I'm female. Eh._

_Next Chapter_: "I fixed it just for you, Olette! You can do whatever - be whoever you want. Will you stay with me? It can be your own personal-"

Thanks to my reviewers! Sephyandme, Shadow, and Tweenkle! For you, candies and a Vincent plushie! VEEN-SAH-TOH! XD I love the Katakana pronunciation of Vincent, it makes him sound so cute.

Some Random Person: Hurry, Vinsato's coming!

Me: ...You know what? I think I can take him.

Review or bathe in stale coffee!


	4. 04 :: Wonderland

A/N: _LOL. I TYPED THIS IN TWENTY-FIVE MINUTES. I KID YOU NOT. XD I suppose having the story written down on little note cards beforehand helped a bunch but... my hands hurt._

_They were LITTLE note cards. About the size of my thumb. D: I can write small!_

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy VII, or anything else that's copyrighted.

Flamers: Watashi wa Ketorinu desu.

**WARNING:** Remember when I said AU? Yeah? Memorize it. XD

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vampire in the Tower

04 :: Wonderland

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_'You're nice to have around.'_

"Where am I?"

Another dream, but this was one different. Instead of a Twilight Town replica, she was on a never-ending beach. The sand continued on for as far as the eye could see. The ocean was blue with the repeating pattern of ones and zeros, computer numbers. Some numbers turned odd shades of red, black, and green. Was it corrupted?

There was an island behind it, it seemed to have a wooden playhouse and pathways built into it. The palm trees looked real enough, just like the sand and the yellow star fruits. This reminded her of Twilight Beach, only this was clearer, fresher. Different yet similar in all aspects. Was this how all beaches were?

The sky was red, not the normal blue or even a hazy grey. Pure red with white clouds; her eyes hurt to look at it. The bright color contrasted the clear blue that was the 'ocean'. 'I really need to stop eating before bed.' the brunette thought, sighing.

"Olette!" The boy appeared out of thin air again. His arm was back, but his other limbs were still gathering the numbers. Olette blinked in surprise. She could finally see his eyes, they looked light blue but didn't seem quite right.

"We all wanted to go to the beach, but I lost the money... I can't remember what it looked like, so I had to use Sora's memories to make this." What was he babbling about? Olette caught 'Sora' and instantly knew where she recognized him from. The boy looked exactly like her brunette friend; they even sounded alike. How was he using Sora's memories?

"Who are you?" the brunette asked cautiously, the blond became quiet.

"You forgot _again_? That's not like you, Olette," His eyes became hidden by his bangs, "It's Roxas, _got it memorized_?"

"Do you like the beach?" Olette almost heard his heart crack through his words.

"No, no! It's nice I just... don't really like the beach all that much..." In all honesty, she only liked the beach when Hayner and Pence were with her. Any other time it was just a bunch of sand in front of a glorified lake.

"Okay then, I can take us somewhere else."

_'Hayner! Pence! Olette!'_

Olette turned sharply, but there was nobody there. When she turned back the area around her already changed. Roxas was fighting a man with crazy red hair. He had two key-shaped swords similar to the one's she saw Sora with. Fire surrounded them but Olette didn't feel warm at all. Contrary - she was close to freezing.

The redhead was winning, Roxas was slowing down. The two slashed and countered for what seemed like hours, neither willing to give up. Olette turned away just as Roxas took a hit to the gut - that's when she noticed it. A frozen image of herself, Pence, and Hayner. She looked around. People from Twilight Town, Seifer's gang, Setzer were watching frozen. They were in the Sandlot.

_"This world isn't real,"_ Roxas' voice came again, but he was nowhere around. _"It's what's left of DiZ's virtual world, but it's just as real as Twilight Town! It's almost ready, too."_

The blond appeared, everybody disappeared. It was just Olette and Roxas - in the middle of the Sandlot. "I fixed it just for you, Olette! You can do whatever - be whoever you want. Will you stay with me? It can be your own personal Wonderland!"

"Roxas..." the brunette whispered, clutching the edge of her shirt. This was touching, really, but this dream was starting to freak her out.

"I only have enough power to bring you here right now, but I can bring Hayner and Pence soon." His hands clutched her upper arms. Roxas' lips hovered over her's for a split second; Olette felt her eyes widen.

"You love me too, right?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Vincent. I have a question for you." Olette ran a gloved finger along the rim of her mug. Hayner and Pence were snowed in, they couldn't leave the house until the roads cleared. Olette's father had to go into town to work and, honestly, she was worried about Vincent's health. The weather was getting colder and colder every day. Odd timing.

"..." Well, he didn't exactly say 'no'.

"If you had the chance to live forever with someone who loved you... would you? I mean, eventually you'd love them back, right?"

"Forever is a long time to be with a person you don't love." Well, that hit the nail on the head. Way to go oh Lord of Vampires. The image of Vincent prancing around in old Victorian clothing made Olette choke on her hot chocolate. She giggled despite herself, earning a curious look.

_'This is nice,' _she thought, _'I don't know why but... I _feel_ like...'_ The brunette blushed lightly and glanced at Vincent. He was staring at her, which made her blush deepen. She began to laugh and nervously rubbed her neck.

"We can't really do anything today so-"

"Are you ill?" Ability to stutter, _activate_!

"Wha-_what_? No! I'm-"

"Your face is red, you're not well." The back of his real hand brushed against her forehead. _Inner_-Olette, the one that convinced her to keep her hair semi-girlish, basically ran around screaming then fainted Scarlet Ohara-style. _Outside_ Olette froze, her eyeballs nearly rolled back in her head attempting to view his hand.

Vincent pulled back, satisfied with his findings, "You're not warm."

"..." the brunette was completely at a loss for words.

"Olette?" he asked, a hint of emotion carried his voice.

Sorry, Olette can't complete a sentence at the moment. Please leave a message after the tone...

No, Olette was not warm; she was freezing. Just like in the dream... Her eyes closed, she could hear the ocean. The warm ocean.

Vincent watched as the brunet leaned against the couch. Suddenly, her had faded in and out. In a flash her entire body was gone.

Luke-warm chocolate splashed across the floor.

"_Olette_!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you sick?" The beach again. Did she fall asleep right in front of Vincent? Olette looked up at Roxas and smiled faintly.

"I don't think so. The weather's just getting to me." Roxas didn't seem satisfied. He pressed his left cheek against Olette's and his hand on her forehead.

"You're _really_ cold." he frowned. The image of her previous dream made Olette blush again, only quite a bit lighter.

The ocean was no longer ones and zeros. It was complete. Roxas was fixing it for her, just like he said. Olette felt slightly guilty, being with Roxas and falling asleep. Maybe she just couldn't remember the rest of her day at that time.

They were sitting on a bent palm tree, on a small island connected to the large one. Roxas was holding a yellow star fruit. The sun was setting beautifully, its light altering the color of the ocean and the red sky.

"I can't keep you here very long," Roxas said quietly, eyes focused on the sunset. "I've already spent too much energy, but we'll see each other soon. Okay?"

"Sure." Olette said. Her winter clothing felt out of place in this tropical paradise.

"You wanna share a paopu, Olette?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vampire in the Tower

04 :: End

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: _I'm dedicating this specifically to my reviewers and the people who added this to their alert/favorites. XD You guys rule Scotland! SCOTLAND!_

Next Chapter: A day for love, old and new. One love blossoms. "Do you love me?"

Thanks to my reviewers! Sephyandme, Shadow of Phantasia, Lily Vendrem, and Tweenkle! For you, candies and a demented Roxas plushie! So cute...

Review or review! You decide.


	5. 05 :: Valentine's Day

A/N: _I missed my deadline, but I have an excuse. Mummy accidentally deleted all my stories. If that doesn't kill your inspiration, I don't know what will._

_Every pairing with Olette sounds nice. Vincette, Roxette, Haynette. Hell, even Ansette and Kairette sound nice... There should be, like, and 'ette' day... Just for all the Olette pairings... because they sound pretty._

_YES. PASS IT ALONG. VALENTINE'S DAY IS OLETTE DAY._

_CAPSLOCK IS CRUISE CONTROLL FOR COOL!_

_This is really, really short. Sorry!_

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy VII, or anything else that's copyrighted.

Flamers: There are none. :D

WARNING: Has anybody ever seen Diamond Daydreams? If you haven't... then... Well, your mother, basically.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vampire in the Tower

05 :: Valentine's Day

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Happy Valentine's Day."

"Happy Valentine's Day to you too, Roxas." Was it weird to casually talk with your dreams on a daily basis? Roxas didn't seem to care, and it was her dream.

Roxas no longer had any numbers or missing limbs. He seemed like a perfectly normal boy now, but the towns they went to were still littered with the numbers. Roxas had taken her to several places every night. The last place they visited - _Neverland_ - allowed them to fly through a strange old city. He even showed her a clock tower like the one _Hayner_ burnt down.

She thought of Vincent and whinced. Roxas didn't notice.

"Where are we today?" Olette asked, casually. They were standing on the balcony high above an ocean. The castle was white and looked somewhat ancient from the outside. Olette had yet to be inside.

"Another one of Sora's fragmented memories." Roxas replied, eyes focused on the setting sun. "It's called Hollow Bastion."

Olette grimaced, "That doesn't sound right."

"You think?" She wouldn't tell him this, but Olette thought it was ridiculous. Talking to her own dream.

"It's too dreary. This place doesn't have that feel at all." It didn't have any feel.

"You want to go somewhere else?" Roxas asked quietly, Olette shook her head.

"This is fine."

Silence. Pure silence. The ocean had no sound, the castle was quiet and dark.

"Do you love me?" Olette jumped, startled by the sudden voice. Where did that question come from?

"I-" Suddenly, Roxas let out an annoyed grunt. Olette turn her head, following his line of sight to another balcony.

A teenager, no older than Roxas, with silver hair was standing there. He was dressed in black and had an intense aura of something; Olette couldn't put her finger on it. She had surely never seen him before. It would be hard to forget that face.

"Roxas!" the teen said, stepping forward. Roxas took a step back and instantly the entire area turned black.

Then it was just Olette floating in a dark oblivion.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The sky protests Valentine's Day." Olette pointed out, catching yet another snowflake in her palm. Vincent arched an elegant eyebrow.

Olette had shown up early that morning specifically to drag Vincent around town. The sun had barely peaked over the horizon when she brought him through the freezing streets. Apparently the surprise she had in store couldn't wait until that afternoon. It didn't matter, he didn't sleep much.

The brunette had pulled him through the forest and to the gates of a VERY creepy mansion. It bordered insane scientist creepy, or Chaos creepy. Olette didn't seem to be bothered by it; Vincent assumed it would be safe.

Olette rushed through the front yard and nearly threw the wooden doors off their hinges. Vincent followed at his own pace, earning an annoyed grunt from the girl.

"We're going to miss it, hurry up!" she called. Vincent quickened his pace just enough to catch a glimpse of chestnut brown hair as he entered the mansion. It was decent sized, but not as large as some of the ShinRa mansions he'd been in over the years.

"Up here!" Olette called from the very top of the stairs. How did she move so fast? Vincent followed quickly, though she'd never know it. The brunette pushed another door open, stirring a moderate amount of dust.

Dusty, old, broken instruments lined the walls and filled up over half the room. There was a small path cleared, it lead to a balcony door. The glass was, more or less, completely frozen over.

Olette wrapped a gloved hand on the handle and pushed forward. The door creaked in protest, but allowed them passage. Snow covered the normally deep green forest, blanketing it in white. They could see the nearly frozen beach in the distance, reflecting the reds and oranges and yellows of the sun into the sky. The air seemed frozen with crystals. It was truly magical.

Thank you, global warming.

"It's called diamond dust," a pause, "I come up here to watch it every Valentine's day."

More silence, neither spoke for several minutes.

Olette thought about Roxas and the dreams. Vincent seemed to want to keep an eye on her ever since she fell asleep at the Usual Spot. Not that Olette would complain. She enjoyed the vampire's company and, though wouldn't admit it for some time, had a tiny crush on him. Really tiny. _Super tiny_.

It was about the size of the moon.

...It's considered tiny next to _Jupiter_...

"Vincent... When's your birthday?" Now, it would have been VERY out of character for Vincent Valentine to groan at such a statement... but he almost did. Fortunately, the power that controls the universe managed to make the wind slam a door as the sound left his throat. Olette noticed nothing.

"October thirty-first." The brunette stared at the sparkles for a moment longer before turning to Vincent. Her left eye twitched slightly and she bit her lip, attempting to hold in her giggles.

Somewhere in another dimension, an estranged teenager was running around screaming 'vampire LOL!' at the top of her lungs.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The snow refused to let up. Olette and Vincent, despite their expert...ness, had managed to get themselves stuck at the Usual Spot. Snow literally covered the city. The brunette called her father twenty minutes after they returned. He ordered her to stay where she was and keep warm until the storm let up. She told Vincent this, who didn't have any objections.

Now they were sitting.

Alone.

Olette's heart was beating a million miles per minute. Probably faster, but she had decided to stop counting.

_Toom toom._

"Are you alright?" Vincent asked, Olette nearly jumped out of her skin.

"F-fine!" she replied.

"You're feverish again." There goes the hand again.

_Toomtoomtoomtoomtoomtoom._

The second skin made contact with skin Olette leaped out of her seat. She sprinted half-way across the room before taking several deep breaths. Deep, calm breaths.

"I'm fine, really." she said, her face lit like a star. A second later she could nearly feel Vincent's confusion fill the room. A few more deep breaths and her heart went back to a semi-normal pace. She whirled around and came face to face... er, chest with Mr. Vampire.

_Toooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooom._

"Ah..." Olette said in the same tone she had when they first met. She was way above screaming more than twice a year.

Her face was still deep red, and she thought she could see a faint blush across his cheeks. That may have just been her face reflecting off his pale skin... Hah hah. That would have been funny, had Olette's heart not popped out of her chest with her brain.

What did she have to lose?

She leaned up, Vincent did nothing to stop her.

Their lips met.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vampire in the Tower

05 :: End

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A/N: SKEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIITHHHH!!!!! ...Er, sorry. Random moment._

Next Chapter: "You're not real... I can't love a dream." "I'm not a dream!"

Thanks to both of my reviewers! XD You know who you are. For you, Valentine's and a Valentine!Olette, Vincent, and Roxas plushies.

Review. Happy late Valentine's Day!


	6. 06 :: SeaSalt Kiss

A/N: _I update because, frankly, I don't want to be eaten alive and I like cookies._

_I have no idea how I fit Penelo in there. -sigh- _

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy VII, Penelo, Starbucks, or anything else that's copyrighted.

Flamers: Germany. BEAT THAT.

WARNING: There be no kissing in this here chapter. XD The title refers to the last chapter.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vampire in the Tower

06 :: Sea-Salt Kiss

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You're dating a vampire..." The first day she's seen a non-Twilight Town resident since the blizzard. It was still snowing and would for quite some time, but the snow plows had been working most of the last few days. Olette managed to catch one of her school friends, Penelo, on her way to The blond sitting across from her crossed her legs, glancing at Vincent(who was, of course, lurking in the background).

"It's not really dating," Olette muttered(she could hear Vincent grumbled 'I'm not a vampire'), sipping her coffee. Ah yes, the drink of adults but... Starbucks... and the flavors... It was freezing and Olette detested hot chocolate. Coffee was the only alternative. Flavored coffee with syrup and whipped cream. Cooooooffeeeee.

Penelo snorted, "What would you call it?"

"Well," Olette fiddled with the edge of her famous orange jacket. Penelo noted it as a sign of embarrassment. "We don't go out like normal couples but... I don't know. It's kind of complicated."

"So you're lovers." Cue the choking on the hot beverage.

"_D-don't say that out loud!" _It came out more as a 'dwnt sway dwat outbound' because Olette managed to burn her tongue. Penelo laughed and took a sip of her own coffee.

"Do you think your Dad's coworkers are being paid to stalk you or something?" Penelo smiled, "Believe me, if they were Vinnie would already be dead as a doornail."

"...Vinnie?" Vincent and Olette said in unison. Penelo sighed, muttering a very suggestive phrase that made Olette blush.

"You know, Dracula's long lost cousin." the blond chimed. Sometimes Olette wondered how it was that crazy people always seemed to be attracted to her. Over half of the self-proclaimed 'freaks' of Twilight Town would visit her during school. It wasn't a mystery how she ended up class president three years in a row.

'I wonder what Roxas is,' she thought. He certainly wasn't a freak but he didn't seem all there. For some reason, she thought he would have fit in perfectly with Hayner and Pence. She felt guilty for not being able to remember him, but she couldn't reach Hayner or Pence to see if they knew anything. Come to think of it, the blizzard first occurred when she started having those dreams. It was a strange coincidence. Maybe the weather...

"Earth to Olette the Olive! Come in Olive Master!" Olette snapped back to reality. Olive Master? Penelo stood, brushing a layer of snow off her jacket.

"It's not dating, but we're not lovers... and we certainly aren't friends... What are we?" Olette asked, frowning. Penelo bit back a laugh.

"Newlyweds...?"

"I'm being serious!" the brunette squeaked, turning red again. Good, her blood hadn't frozen in place. Stupid snow...

"Whatever," Penelo smiled, waving slightly, "Just don't go having undead vampire babies before you graduate!" To which Olette froze and turned twenty shades of red.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What if I want undead vampire babies before I'm eighteen?" the enraged brunette fumed, "Rant babies bitch eighteen. Rant. Bitch." Vincent followed silently. Olette turned around on her heels, glaring. The vampire almost jumped back. Anything more than almost and the world would have imploded.

"Could I carry undead vampire babies?" Babies? Did she honestly expect to have more than one at a time...?

"..." Olette took that as a 'whatever you want, dear' and continued on her way. She wasn't going to leave Vincent at the Usual Spot anymore after experiencing how cold it actually got. Or not experiencing... She _-cough-_ laid on top of Vincent most of the night... _Cough_. Nothing else happened, but Olette was sure her father(not to mention her friends) would have thrown a fit had they known. It was a perfectly innocent experience.

_Cough._

So, despite the temperatures, Olette opted for trudging home in the snow. Her home wasn't too far away and normally she could have walked home no problem, but it was severely cold. It got to the point where she could barely feel her feet.

Tonight Vincent would sleep at her house, in her room. Now, before Olette let her imagination run away with NC-17 material, she was going to fix up her closet and let him sleep there... Or not sleep. The entire time they'd been together Olette never once saw Vincent close his eyes for more than a few seconds. He was awake before she fell asleep and up when she awoke.

Do vampires need sleep? Especially Vincent. He's been in that coffin for at least thirty years.

Yes, despite the abundant proof, Olette still believed Vincent was some form of vampire.

They were almost there, just another half mile. Olette could already see her house. Her fathers car was missing, which meant he was at work. Perfect opportunity to sneak in an undead vampire baby machine. The brunette suddenly got the horrible mental image of a robot spitting Vincent-babies out of it's stomach. She bit her lip softly to keep from laughing.

"Vincent, what are we?" Why hadn't she asked Vincent before? Penelo was absolutely _no_ help and Olette wasn't really one to spread her personal life around. When Vincent didn't reply she sighed, loudly, and continued on her way.

"...We're... together."

That was good enough for her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Roxas!"

Another dream but... this one was different. Roxas was laying in a field of flowers. Darkness surrounded the area, no numbers, no nothing. Olette quickly rushed to his side, noticing that he was bleeding. Things like that weren't suppose to happen in dreams, right?

"O-olette." the blond whimpered, he coughed and droplets of blood

"Who- What- Roxas..." She honestly never felt pure terror, even in reality.

"Riku... he- ah!" the blond arched his back in pain, clutching his chest. Olette lifted his torso off the ground, her hands and arms were covered with blood. How could a person bleed that much in such a short amount of time.

They sat together, the only noise being Roxas' erratic breathing and brief cries of pain. Olette tried to soothe him the best she could, but she was never the motherly type. She didn't think of herself as Roxas' mother, either, but like a sister. Was that how Roxas thought of her?

"Olette... do you love me?"

"You're not real," she muttered, avoiding his gaze, "I can't love a dream."

"I'm not a dream!" he shouted, before going into a coughing fit. Olette blinked several times. He wasn't real, he couldn't be. This was just a dream. He's not real, at least this Roxas isn't.

"_I am real!_ We knew each other once, a year ago. We were friends, Pence, Hayner, you, and me. I won the struggle and then... Axel came." he cried pathetically, "Don't you remember?!"

Little bits of fragmented memories floated around them. Roxas fighting Axel, working for munny to go to the beach, eating sea-salt ice cream at the usual spot. Olette could remember some of those things, but not Roxas. He didn't exist, not in her memories.

"I can't stay..." he whispered, "Please, try to-" And he was gone.

Again, she was alone, sitting in a bed of yellow and white flowers. Could it be true? Did Roxas actually exist? If so, where was she?

"Vincent..." she whispered, laying down. Olette wrapped her arms around herself, blood staining her nightshirt, and slowly closed her eyes.

_'I don't know what to do.'_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vampire in the Tower

06 :: End

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: _I was listening to 'Selenite' when I wrote the last half. Har har... I'm emo. Emoooooooo and bitter._

Next Chapter: "Well, it's not a coffin but... my closet is just as small." Four more chapters to go!

Thanks to my reviewers! Shadow of Phantasia, SkittlesRUs, Olivia, Silver mooon droplet, and Tweenkle! For you, undead vampire babies. Courtesy of Vincent, of course. XD! No, really, emo Riku plushies for all!

Review or hate Valentine's day. Like me.


	7. 07 :: Aka Wain

A/N: _I made Reeve Olette's father just for the hell of it. BWAHAHAHA! _

_The reason Roxas and Riku exist is explained in the first part of the story. Remember, AU. XD It was mildly confusing. Har har._

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy VII, or anything else that's copyrighted.

Flamers: I see living people. Oh shi-

WARNING: Three more chapters to go! I'm getting teary eyed, here.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vampire in the Tower

07 :: Aka Wain

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Olette woke, she was sitting on a beach. The beach she and Roxas met on for a second time. Her arms were wrapped around her legs, which she dragged to her chin. The same silver haired boy she saw just a few days ago was sitting beside her, leaning backwards.

"You're Riku?" she asked quietly, eyes focused on the ocean. He nodded but she didn't look, she already knew the answer. "Why did you... hurt Roxas?"

"He shouldn't exist." he answered. Olette, for a second, thought she heard Vincent. They sounded the same in a strange way.

"What a superficial answer." Olette muttered, tightening her hold. Riku sighed.

"You wouldn't understand." The brunette snapped her head in his direction, glaring hotly.

"I wouldn't understand what?! You're trying to kill an innocent per-..." She stopped herself. Was Roxas a person?

"He's not even the real Roxas," Riku grumbled, "I'm not even the real Riku. We're both fragmented data that managed to collect itself together over the last year. DiZ was such a genius his AI managed to emerge itself in old memories."

"...Huh?" She didn't quite get his computer lingo(because she had a life, dammit!), but understood this much: _they weren't real._

"He wants to be real, that's why he'd been collecting data and dragging you here." Riku stated.

"Where is here?" Olette asked, gently playing with the hem of her shorts.

"Betwix and Between. You helped Sora get here once." Right. Sora disappeared into a dark orb in the mansion's basement. That was the last time they had ever seen the brunette hero.

"How do you know that?" The sun was just barely setting at this point, clouds drifted slowly passed it.

"It's in one of the memories I collected..." Riku responded.

Olette was close to crying, but she wouldn't. Not there and not then. "What are you going to do... when you... you know...?"

"Kill Roxas?" he sounded so... even about it. Not even a hint of emotion, "I'm going to delete the rest of this place. He's the only thing that's stopping me right now."

"Why...?" she choked back a sob.

"It's what I was formed to do."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The Mayor wants me to work in town again, so you'll be alone tonight."

"Mhm."

"Do you want a ride into town?"

"Mhm."

"Evil aliens took over the world, and now we have to eat dog food until they get the blue out of the sky."

"Mhm."

"Olette."

"Mhm."

_"Olette..."_

"Mhm."

"Olette Tuesti!"

"Yeah?" Olette looked up from her cereal, blinking twice. When did he finish eating? More importantly, when did he start talking? What did she agree to?!

Her father was actually very young looking for being forty-six. His hair was still full and just as black as it was when he was younger. His work uniform was purple(he called it indigo) and slightly pointy in the shoulder area. His eyes were a dark shade of brown, contrasting Olette's emerald green.

"I'm not going to be here tonight. Do you want me to put Cait Sith on security duty?" he asked, the brunette shook her head.

"I'll be fine." _'I have a vampire and a computer stalker to protect me.'_

"Are you sure? Despite what you think, you're still a kid." Olette frowned, pushing herself away from the table.

"At least I'm not forty-six with a goatee and a funny mustache. It's a wonder women notice you at all..." she muttered, trudging up the stairs.

"What was that?" her father called. Olette didn't bother to reply. When she was out of sight she bolted to her room. She flung the door open, but was careful not to slam it against the wall. Vincent was sitting on her bed, petting her orange tabby cat. The brunette's left eye twitched.

"Stupid VAMPIRE in my HOUSE eating my DOG." she grumbled, plopping down on the bed. The cat ignored her, Vincent raised an eyebrow.

"You don't have a dog." Vincent stated evenly. Note that he didn't deny the vampire portion.

"NOT ANYMORE I DON'T!" Had she busted a blood vessel or something?

They stayed that way for over an hour. Olette stared at the ceiling, Vincent pet the tabby.

"Does data exist?" Olette asked.

"Why do you ask?" Vincent replied. Olette sighed, smiling softly.

"I met a boy today that says, because he's data, he doesn't exist."

"..." _'Elaborate, damn you!'_

She told him Riku's story.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They didn't move an inch. The cat had fallen asleep almost an hour ago. Olette's eyes were red and puffy, Vincent's face was frozen and he sat in his emo brooding pose(1).

"...You know..." Olette began, "It's not a coffin but... my closet is just as small." A half-hearted attempt to make the sinking feeling in her chest go away.

More silence, and the feeling sunk deeper. It almost reached her toes when Vincent finally spoke.

"He exists," he said quietly, "but not in the sense that you or I exist. He cannot bleed real blood or feel real human emotions. He is a shadow of a Nobody." Nobody. Riku used that word before. Sora had used it too. It annoyed her to no end. If somebody existed, if she could feel and see them, didn't that make them a Somebody?

"Is it fair, though?" the brunette questioned.

"To be killed because you 'don't exist'? I doubt so..." Finally, somebody agreed with her! Technically, she had only talked to two people(one a 'bunch of data', the other a vampire) though.

"I don't think I could stop him," Olette muttered, sitting up. "But... Roxas..." Vincent caressed her cheek with his real hand and leaned in for a gentle kiss. Olette blushed slightly, but returned it as softly as she could. He slowly led her body down and pressed her against the mattress.

"Vincent..." she broke off suddenly.

_Blink blink._

"I really, _really_ don't want vampire babies right now."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vampire in the Tower

07 :: End

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1) I have to elaborate on this. Vincent's emo brooding pose is the pose you see him in the first five minutes of DoC, when he's sitting on the bed.

A/N: is being slow as... SLOW AS THE DMV! ARGH! In the next chapter Chaos will appear. Woot at that, right? I mean... it's Chaos.

Next Chapter: "Maybe you're in love." "Maybe you're a carrot, but the votes aren't in yet."

Thanks to my reviewer who would have reviewed had I not updated so quickly! Thanks for being on the ball, silver mooon droplet! XD For you, strawberry cake and Reeve plushie.

Review or become Hojo's assistant(which might be a good thing, you could rescue Vincent)!


	8. 08 :: Chaos, Riku, and Heartless! Oh my!

A/N:_ I... I... I... EMO! This time next week the story will be complete. Fin. Done. No longer in continuation. ...In other words, this will be my first COMPLETED story on this site. Ever._

_Anyway, I'm playing with the idea of a sequel. Anybody have any suggestions:0_

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy VII, or anything else that's copyrighted.

WARNING: Vague hints of Rikette(if you choose to look too deep into it)... but he's lonely. Hee.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vampire in the Tower

08 :: Chaos, Riku, and Heartless! Oh my!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So... there's nothing I can do to change your mind?"

"No." Riku replied. Olette sighed

"Where's Roxas?" she asked, playing with a lock of brown hair. Riku gave an annoyed grunt. They were in an open area, surrounded by blooming cherry blossom trees. Olette had never seen real cherry trees before, only in Pence's pictures. The town had a giant one behind the old mansion, but it was dead and nobody wanted to cut it down. Riku was leaning against a tree, hiding from the sun.

...LOL. Vincent Jr!

"If I knew I wouldn't be here, would I?" No, of course not. The silver haired antagonist... sounded like a bad video game character.

"You know you love me." It was simply amazing. In the last hour they've been together Olette had been able to make his right eye twitch. He claimed to not have 'real emotions' but if eye twitching in annoyance wasn't real, what was?

"Oh, I had a dream yesterday, we could talk about that." Riku rolled his eyes, but didn't stop her. "I was peeling my skin off with a vegetable peeler but... I was happy about it. What do you think it means?"

"Obviously it means you wish you could be an apple and shed your skin and be naked and free." Did he just make a joke?! Emotionless robot... as if.

"...You use about three 'ands' in there." Olette pointed out, catching a blossom in her hand. It felt real enough.

"What's your point?"

"S'funny." she muttered. He twitched again.

"I fail to see what you find so amusing." Riku grumbled.

Suddenly, something hit her. Roxas wouldn't intentionally bring her to a place where he thought she'd be in danger so... Was it him? No... No, it couldn't possibly be Mr. Vincent Jr.

"Riku..."

"What is it?" he snapped.

"Are you lonely?"

"..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Crazy is born, not made.

Seifer was clearly crazy. Fuu was not. Which is why, when facing Hayner and Seifer fought, Olette and Fuu chatted until one of them lost. This time, however, it was different.

The silver haired tomboy was leaning against a building wall in the nearly frozen sandlot. Seifer must have been stuck somewhere, Fuu was rarely seen without him. Hell, whenever she wasn't with Seifer she was with Rai.

"You're out here too?" the brunette asked, Fuu nodded silently.

Not a word passed between the two. Hell, even Vincent was more talkative than this... The vampire in question was lurking in the shadows... as usual.

"Fuu... You see that stalkerish guy over there?" Olette motioned to Vincent, the silver haired girl nodded silently... because nodding didn't require vocal cords. Not that Olette knew of, anyway. "Well, he's sort of my boyfriend." Or vampirefriend, depending on his country of origin.

"Isn't he too old for you?" the other girl immediately asked.

"Isn't Seifer too dumb for you?"

"Touchè."

"Thank you," Olette grinned, "I know another guy and I feel something for him too... but I feel stronger for Vincent." She sighed, "I don't know what's wrong with me."

Fuu blinked, and gave Olette a clear 'WTF?' look. She couldn't possibly be that naive.

"Maybe your in love." It was then that Olette realized what a unique position she was in. Fuu was alone in the cold and speaking full sentences. She was likely to be the only person on the planet that would ever witness such an event... Wow, an entire sentence...

"Maybe you're a carrot, but the votes aren't in yet." she grumbled, pushing her index fingers together.

"Votes?" She almost sounded surprised.

"Yup," Olette made dramatic hand motions, "All the sane people in the world voted using telepathy. Unfortunately, there wasn't a paper trail so it may have been fixe- Where are you going?"

"Home. Goodbye."

"Bye."

"..." Vincent, of course, said, 'We should leave too, dear.'

"Okay, let's go catch a movie or something."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Then the ice cream shop exploded.

Really.

Olette blinked several times, her brain didn't quite register the information. Why were ice cream shops exploding? Who in the seven hells would attack an ice cream shop? Animal activist or lactose intolerant people maybe... but... still. Everybody loves ice cream. Not on a freezing February day but... damn. was it really that powerful of a political statement?

She was really sarcastic when she wanted to be.

Those black creatures from before... Heartless, Kairi called them. Wasn't Sora on some sort of mission to get rid of them? Clearly, he 'did a stand up job', as Hades would say.

More importantly... why, exactly, were the Heartless blowing up ice cream shops?

One of the black, bug-like creatures appeared from the ground right in front of the two. Olette and Vincent stared at it for a solid minute. What was so threatening about the little guy(girl?)? It was sort of cute and looks mildly innocent... Until, that is, it slashed at Olette's stomach, only to be shot back by one of Vincent's bullets. The brunette jolted back behind him. That was the first time she ever saw him use his gun.

A pink heart floated out of the creature as it disappeared... but it was a Heartless. Heart 'less'. That which lacks a heart... but it had a heart. _What. The. Hell._

Suddenly, the ground beneath them began turning black. Tiny Heartless hands clawed at Olette's legs, leaving marks of blood and scratches. Vincent grabbed her arm just a giant hand latched onto the ground from the portal. Attached to it came an even larger Heartless, one that looked like a mummy reject. Black strands of 'hair' were wrapped around it's face.

A white light surrounded Vincent and... he turned into a vampire-like version of himself... Wings, fangs, and all.

Ahah! He _really_ was a vampire! Mystery solved.

_Doo dododo dooo do do do doooooo!_

"Vincent?" Olette asked, eyes wide with confusion and a hint of fear.

"Chaos." He smirked very un-Vincent-like and placed Olette on top of the building. He was Vincent.. only different. His skin was blue and his eyes were... creepy. The fact that he was no longer BROODING!Vincent set her off as well. A quick peck on the lips and he was gone, off to fight the giant Heartless.

_What a hero._

"Well... that was sort of... anime-ish. Like DNAngel or something." A crack came from the street below. The building jolted and Olette paled, her left hand twitched as she stiffened.

The roof began to collapse under her feet.

"Vincent!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vampire in the Tower

08 :: End

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: GASP! The cliffs, they are hanged! -emo- Find a funny quote you'd like to use/put in your profile? Go for it. I'm too lazy to patent. XD

Next Chapter: "You shouldn't be trying to kill him because you feel 'threatened', and you shouldn't be summoning Heartless from HELL! It's rude, dammit!" "Then give me a reason." "No! You just sit in your emo corner and die!"

Thanks to my reviewers! Tweenkle, MimiB.Real, skittlesRus, Musically Gone, Silver Mooon Droplet, and Shadow! For you, a peach cobbler and a Chaos!Vincent plushie. I love Chaos!Vincent. He's super cool.

Review or be eaten by heartless... with hearts! DUN DUN DUUUUUUN!


	9. 09 :: Roxas

A/N: _I realized this was way more like Full Metal Panic, so I threw a little reference in there somewhere... Or maybe not. I have yet to proofread._

**Ahem, story plug time! MimiB.Real is writing a Vincette too! OO! For more Vincette you should read that there story. In other words, I'm ordering you to so the wave of Vincette will continue for ever and ever.**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy VII, or anything else that's copyrighted.

Flamers: GASP.

WARNING: Character death... TT

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vampire in the Tower

09 :: Roxas

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were stalking me." It wasn't Vince-... Chaos that saved her, oh no. Just before Olette plummeted to her inevitable doom she was saved -which made the doom ten percent less inevitable- by Riku. In other words, she was once again taken to Betwix and Between against her will.

They were standing in a, now completed, representation of Twilight Town. More specifically, the Sandlot. The town was eerily quiet, and just as inanimate. No birds, no bugs, the ground beneath her feet didn't even feel like it. Olette looked around, expecting to see her blond friend, "Where's Roxas?"

The silver haired boy snorted, pointing to the Twilight Tower. A large glowing orb of white... whiteness surrounded it. It was drawing little bits of data and, for some reason, Heartless were crawling from it's white depths.

"He locked himself in there," the boy muttered, "This is what we were afraid of."

"We?" Olette blinked. Was Riku part of some secret digital society of freaks in black? Probably not. Riku couldn't get along with people like him. It would be nearly impossible, according to Olette's supreme logic.

"That doesn't concern you." Of course it didn't, that's why he saved her just before a horrible, crackly death. The brunette vaguely wondered if Chaos/Vincent was/were okay.

"...Aren't Heartless black?" Olette asked dumbfounded. Riku sighed, nodding. Sometimes things just refused to make sense.

Olette turned, "So, what do you wa-" A blue-black blade pressed against her neck. The silver haired boy had, apparently, lost his marbles in a duel with Roxas. The brunette's breath caught in her throat. The look of pure shock only rivaled Riku's look of complete apathy. Silver haired bastard.

"I've observed you and subject: Roxas together." Riku stated, "When subject: Roxas began acting beyond his own free will you were pulled from Twilight Town. It became apparent over a week's time that he has a special connection to one Olette Tuetsi

"If I kill you," he said quietly, "He'll let his defenses down long enough for us to attack."

"...Ah." Olette said, "Do you r...really want to do this, Riku?" He stared and pushed forward lightly, drawing a thin line of blood from the brunette.

"Yes, now die." he said in a monotone voice, lunging forward. Olette squeaked and did the only thing she could think of. Run away.

She was quite a bit faster than Riku, if being an inch away from the blade counted as faster. Suddenly, a pillar sprung up from the ground. Olette spun to avoid it, another appeared in her path. Another and another, though she continued to avoid them skillfully. Skillful means not falling on her ass and becoming an Olettekabob. Riku slashed at her jacket, cutting it open but missing the flesh inside.

"Stop joking around!" she yelled, not willing to stop herself, "This is dangerous, Riku! Put that dow-" He cut her off, slicing through the air millimeters from her neck.

"I'm afraid I cannot."

Olette managed to make it to the Usual Spot, only to find a white void in it's place. She turned sharply, only to have Riku's blade connect with her shoulder. A red, sticky liquid slid down her arm and stained her hoodie.

"Don't you realize?" Riku growled, "This World's rules are different from yours. I have more power than you."

Olette froze and tried to unfreeze, but couldn't

"Organic lifeforms are so fragile." he muttered, tracing a pattern into her shoulder. Olette flinched, but wouldn't cry. She refused to give him whatever sick satisfaction it would grant.

"You certainly are a mystery, Olett-" A large crack appeared in the void beside them and exploded. Dust and debris flew everywhere, barely managing to miss Olette by mere centimeters. She caught a glimpse of blond hair.

Roxas held his twin keyblade, aiming them directly at the silver haired maniac. "Riku," he said in a serious, flat tone, "You were suppose to observe the reconstruction of Betwix and Between.

"When you began calling that girl here," Riku glared, "Your data began to grow at an exponential rate. Too fast for us to track. You're out of control and should be treated as a bug."

"But you're order's ar-"

"Fuck orders!" he growled, "I am doing what's best for this world." Roxas blinked.

A ball of light began to form where his blades met. In a flash he slashed forward and a geyser of digital blood shot from Riku's chest. The small area around him was covered with the red substance. Roxas panted, turning to Olette, who was more or less in shock.

"Olette, I-" Of course, that would be the moment the all power VINSATO! appeared out of the crack as well. He saw the weapons and instantly through the worst.

Because overreacting is a vampire's choice of emotion.

"Don't kill him!" Olette yelped. The vampire growled, clutching Roxas' neck. The boy began turning blue and the brunette wondered if he really needed to breath, or was just being dramatic... Then she wondered if Roxas could be dramatic at all. Olette took two steps forward and smacked Vincent with one of the blades. He dropped the blond, who twitched slightly.

"What-" Vincent began, Olette cut him off with a _thwack_.

"You shouldn't be trying to kill him because you feel 'threatened'," she turned to Roxas, "and you shouldn't be summoning Heartless from HELL! It's rude, dammit!" Riku twitched again, nobody noticed or cared. Damn emo kid.

"Then give me a reason," Vincent stated. Olette hit him again, "No! You just sit in your emo corner and die!"

She turned to the blond, "Roxas, I'm glad you're o-" A bright beam of pure light shot through Roxas' chest, originating from Riku's blade. The horror in Olette's eyes were only matched by the surprise in both Vincent's and Roxas'. The beam shot through his body, corrupting what little fabric was holding him together. Olette's brain began to process the information rapidly, she screamed.

"Roxas!" Olette rushed to catch him in her arms. He was already beginning to disappear as was Riku. The brunette glared at the silver haired boy. "Stop it! Stop this and fix him!" she screamed, cradling Roxas' head against her breasts. Tears were already threatening to fall from her emerald green eyes.

"It's too late." Riku whispered, a satisfied grin on his already paling lips. His data began to break away, dissipating into the air. Vincent glared, but the silver haired boy continued to talk, "I've finished my mission... Good-" The outline of his body dissipated in a magnificent gold light.

"I'm... sorry, Olette." He was starting to sound different, weaker and weaker with each syllable.

"Don't be sorry." the brunette whispered, "I have no regrets. I'm glad I met you, Roxas."

"You love me, right...?" She did but not in the way he hoped. Olette wouldn't tell him that.

"I do, Roxas." she said with a sob.

With one last bout of strength, he looked at Vincent with dulling blue eyes, "You'll take care of her, right?"

Then he was gone.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Four figures clad in black cloaks watched the dramatic scene through giant flat screens.

"Vincent Valentine, huh?" the shortest one spoke with a snide tone, "He doesn't seem so tough. I'm sure you cou-"

"Quiet." the one closest to the screen muttered, focusing on the screen. The other huffed, crossing its hands over its flat chest.

"Our orders aren't for the reject." the tallest stated, moving from its spot against the wall. The last continued to stare, barely acknowledging the other three. The screen suddenly focused on Olette's face, magnifying it.

"Olette Tuesti."

The shortest snorted, "What's so special about _her_?"

"She managed to completely assimilate into the data of Betwix and Between with the help of subject 013," one explained, "She is to be observed until further notice."

"I thought we decided that it was because of Roxas' unfortunate memories?" the tallest said.

"Do not question your orders." the last spoke.

The shortest grunted, "So, what do ya want me to do?"

"You'll do nothing without orders, Larxene." The last spoke, moving from it's spot and disappeared into a black portal. The shortest yelped, "Wait! Saix! What do ya mean nothing?! This is the-" She ran after the other, yelling something incoherent.

The tallest of the remaining two picked up a file casually tossed amongst the room's desks. "'Olette Tuesti, subject 019. To be observed for development of any unordinary activity...' Ch'. Do you really think this little girl could help Xemnas reach his goal? If Roxas' memories couldn't, how could she?"

"It's not about what I think, Axel." the other replied, a single dark blue eye blazing underneith his hood. "It's what the Superior wants us to do."

"Whatever, Zexy."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vampire in the Tower

09 :: End

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: _I'm so sick right now and one of my degus died. -frowny face- Luckiely, **MimiB.Real's fic **managed to make me a little better. :D_

Next Chapter: "This is why you have no friends."

Thanks to my reviewers! Passe on an Angle(:D)!, Shadow of Phantasia, SkittlesRUs, anonymous, talimthewindwaker, Musically Gone, MimiB.Real, Silver mooon droplet, and Tweenkle! For you, a little Nobody and Heartless plushie. They're so cute, and come in a pair!

Review or... -cries-


	10. 10 :: Crescent

A/N: _So... it's over. I had such a hard time with this. I spent about a week trying to get the ending satisfactory... and I'm still not happy._

_DAMMIT DAMMIT DAMMIT!_

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy VII, or anything else that's copyrighted... -tears-

Flamers: -sniiiiiiiiff-

WARNING: -sniffle-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vampire in the Tower

10 :: Crescent

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Lucrecia Crescent."_

_"Who is she?" Olette asked. Vincent glanced at her._

_"A ghost."_

_"...Huh. Should I be jelous?"_

_"Are you?"_

_"Eh. I'm not worried."_

_"That was generally unconvincing."_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I think we've been here before." the brunette commented. Vincent mumbled something incoherently, placing a bundle of yellow roses over one grave. Before them stood two perfectly kept gravestones. Two graves in the middle of a nearly deserted forest. Sounded like the setting for a horror movie. Olette stepped forward, laying down an identicle batch of roses. She took three steps backwards and began reading the inscriptions on the stone.

_"Roxas_

_A friend, our hero."_

_"I love you, too."_

Vincent's eyes narrowed ever so slightly, Olette failed to notice. It was most likely Chaos' jealous reaction. That's what he told himself, anyway.

_"Riku_

_A friend and/or stalker/kidnapper."_

_"You were about as evil as a militant kitten. Sorry."_

Two years, exactly, had passed since Roxas and Riku 'died'. Twilight Town's weather slowly returned to normal and the Heartless had yet to return. Olette would be graduating later that year, along with Pence and(surprisingly) Hayner. Reeve had been blissfully unaware of his daughter's love interest for a little over a year and a half. That Christmas the brunette finally decided to introduce her 'boyfriend'... to which Reeve promptly fainted. Apparently, Vincent and the man had a history; a story for another time, perhaps.

Once the Twilight Town trio were reunited, Olette discovered that the boys' had dreams similar to her own, but they stopped as abruptly as they began. Olette, despite her better judgement, decided to tell the boys of her little adventure. Of course, she promptly left their little love triangle out. That probably wouldn't have gone too well with Hayner. It was then that the three decided to pull their money together and buy a gravestone. Of course, Vincent and the girl secretly gathered their own funds for Riku's stone.

"Do you think..." she began, "That they're happy somewhere?" Vincent gave a slight nod; the brunette's left eye twitched slightly. "You're not even going to give me a decent answer, are you?"

Vincent stared in response. Olette threw her arms up, sighing loudly. "This is why you have no friends," she growled, "This... right here."

"Why would I need friends?" the vampire overlord of all things GLOOM asked. The brunette thought for a moment, tilting her head to one side.

Suddenly, it dawned on her. "Oh, because you have me. Ha ha ha." Despite her tone, Olette was genuinely amused. It wasn't every day Vincent attempted to make a joke.

Olette grabbed Vincent's real hand, tugging him towards the town.

"So... about those undead vampire babies..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Several figures clad in black sat on top of insanely high chairs. For the longest time Nobody had a clue why they were at such uneven heights, or why Xemnas insisted for them to sit in a certain order. VI next to VIII and whatnot. The shortest living Nobody, Zexion, was currently lounging on his chair, reading off a folder full of papers.

"Subject 019 has show incredible increase in potential." Zexion stated. Xemnas casually read over a copy of the report with a strange twinkle in his eye. Honestly, it made Zexion want to catch the first portal off that world. The Superior was planning something... and the twilight haired Nobody felt he would not like it.

"VI, VIII," the Superior began, "Your orders have changed." Axel perked up at this slightly, Zexion remained indifferent. "You are to capture the girl for study. Use any means necessary, just bring her alive." Axel groaned, slumping back in his chair.

"Is there a problem, VIII?" Yes. Axel was good at roasting things. Toasting people and heartless into a perfect pile of ash, not dragging some adolescent half way across the universe.. which he had proven once before. Kairi had escaped him how many times, exactly?

"No, sir."

Later that da- er... night, Zexion was slumped against his windowsill, hanging one hand lazyly to the ground below. He hadn't been that 'depressed' since Vexen's Riku Replica almost killed him. The scent of burnt anything lingered towards his door. Axel. Of course. He couldn't leave the younger Nobody alone for at least two minutes, could he?

The door burst open and the burning scent got stronger. The twilight haired Nobody cringed slightly. "Zexy, I'm hoooooome." Axel's, what Zexion described as the closest thing to annoying a Nobody could feel, voice rang through the room.

"Growing a conscience, Zexy?" the redhead asked, Zexion stared at him blankly, then turned towards the window again.

"The Superior isn't making sense," he replied. Axel smiled grimly, watching a small shadow Heartless being torn apart by a group of dusks. A few minutes later a small heart floated by the window towards the heart shaped moon.

After a moment of silence, the taller Nobody spoke, "You think he's lying or something?"

"Deceit... I wasn't aware Nobodies were capable of that action."

"Liar." A familiar weight pressed against his backside, Zexion's hidden eye twitched.

"VIII... get your hand off my ass."

"..." A smug grin.

"...Thundaga."

_**ZAP!**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vampire in the Tower

End!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: THIS WAS CHEESEY AND CORNY AND OTHER THINGS THAT START WITH 'C'!  
Olette: Capillary?  
Passe: Yes, capillary.

_Next Story: God Knows  
__Summary: "Right so... you're a vampire too?" "Vampires don't exist, dammit!" "Gasp! This means Vincent doesn't exist either?" "Oh my Jenova, I'm going to shoot you."  
__Profile Summary: Two years and nothing had changed. Two men clad in black appear and nearly kidnap poor Olette, if not for the heroic actions of Vincent Valentine. A strange light engulfs Twilight Town, and our favorite brunette girl wakes on an unfamiliar world. "Right so... you're a vampire too?"  
__Pairings: Vincette, mentions of Roxette, Axel/Zexion(hoyeah), Other  
__Warnings: This will be longer, purtier, and generally more angsty. Still AU._

Woo! Look for it in a few weeks! The title is based on a well-known song from Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuutsu(don't own).

THERE'S A FLY IN MY ROOM AND IT WON'T GO AWAY. -hides-

Thanks to my reviewers for supporting/tolerating me through this! I seriously love you all. May vampire babies grace your futures! Eyeofthetiger, MimiB.Real, Shadow, Silver Moon Droplet, skittlesRus, Musically Gone, Porporino the III, Olivia, Lily Vendrem, and Tweenkle! For you, the cutest Chaos plushies in the world.

Review or desu desu desu!


End file.
